


Man wakes after surgery, hits on his own husband.

by Ornament_of_Rhyme



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornament_of_Rhyme/pseuds/Ornament_of_Rhyme
Summary: Just eat the cracker, Neil.





	Man wakes after surgery, hits on his own husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a tooth pulled and wanted to write something short and sappy to feel a little better.
> 
> Based on this [video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4)

"That's it, pal. Just eat the cracker." Charlie's slow and simple bedside manner made the others snicker. Neil's cracker hand kept swiveling around as he fought to comprehend everything through his post-surgery daze.  
  
"Is this Lord of the Rings? There's so many of you in here." Neil slurred, looking around at the Poets. "Are you supposed to be in here?"  
  
"We're just checkin' on you, buddy," Knox said from the foot of the bed.  
  
"He does have a point though," Meeks said from the corner. "We should give them some space."  
  
"Yeah." Charlie pushed away from the bed, but not before adding, "Listen to Todd and the nurses, Neil." As the others filed out the door, he turned to Todd. "We'll head down to the food court. Text if you need anything."  
  
Todd nodded, and then they were alone.  
  
Gently, Todd instructed Neil once again to focus on eating his cracker. This finally brought Neil's attention to him. He turned his head on the pillow and saw the blonde man standing at his side.  
  
"Are you a nurse?" Neil asked. "Did the doctor send you?"  
  
Todd chuckled. "No, I'm here for my husband."  
  
Neil's brows shot up. "Husband? One of them?" He gestured vaguely to the door.  
  
Grin spreading, Todd shook his head. "Those are our friends."  
  
Neil finally took a second bite of his cracker, a contemplative expression on his face. Slowly, it dawned.  
  
"Hold on. Are you _my_ husband?" asked Neil. Todd was gratified to see the brunette's usual energy starting to peek through.  
  
"Yes. But, Neil, you need to eat—"  
  
"Gosh. A gorgeous guy like you—you're really mine?"  
  
A laugh. "Yes."  
  
"God. You're so sweet looking." The hand holding the cracker swayed over to brush its knuckles across Todd's chest. "How did I get so lucky?"  
  
"You can blame Chris."  
  
"Blame? You'll have to introduce us so I can thank him."  
  
"She gets that from you every Thanksgiving dinner." When Neil's hand seemed thoroughly content to rest against Todd's chest, the blonde carefully guided it back to his husband. "As I was saying, the doctor will be here soon. Eat."  
  
Neil did so, but kept casting his eyes in Todd's direction.  
  
"Have we kissed yet?" he questioned after another near-bite.  
  
Todd almost wished the guys were still there to see this. To Neil, he just grinned.  
  
"I think you should kiss me," Neil told him, "So I don't forget."  
  
"Good to see you're forward as ever."  
  
"Yes," came a new voice as the doctor strode in, with a nurse on her tail. "That is very good to see. Well, Mr. Perry, it looks--"  
  
"Wait," Neil reached out to touch Todd one more time. "What's your name?"  
  
"Todd. Todd Perry."  
  
"Todd Perry," Neil mouthed, awestruck.

 


End file.
